Lamentations on Leaf
by leafgreenviolinist
Summary: Eventual Leafgreen, one-sided Burnleaf, Leaf/Brock Leaf/Giovanni Leaf/Lance Oneshot First fic be nice


Be nice please, it's my first fic. This is an exploration on Gameverse Leaf except older and the guys that liked her. One sided Burnleaf Brock/Leaf Giovanni/Leaf (a bit weird but it fits) Lance/Leaf and eventual Leafgreenshipping

Red

It had always been the three of them, Red, Gary, and Leaf. The three musketeers, they called them. And when they each set out on their respective journeys, it was still the three of them, as rivals. But unconsciously, unpredictably, unintentionally, somehow she was more than just his childhood friend and rival. He knew it would completely break the dynamic of the relationship between the three of them, but as he watched her, her hair flying it the wind, green eyes bright, commanding her Venusaur with authority and love he didn't even knew she possessed, he knew he had to have her.

But she was the Queen of Pallet, and the Queen of the World, and he was only a boy. She was his Goddess, and he was her servant, and he was willing to serve her for a lifetime, an eternity, if only she would see him as more. So he looked himself up in Mt Silver, training for her, an unattainable goal. And at last, when he thought he had reached the heavens- his power unmeasurable, he was bumped back down to Earth by a little boy and sent home with his tail between his legs. And she would forever be a dream, just out of reach.

Brock

She had come into his at the young age of 16, bright eyed, and full potential. She commanded her Ivysaur with clumsiness, and to him, she was just another trainer. She took down his Geodude, then his Onix purely from typing advantage. She was just a girl in passing. But when she shook his hand, looked him squarely in the eyes, and thanked him for the battle- well how could one forget eyes as green. Her name, face and pokemon long forgotten, but eyes of jade stayed in his mind forever.

One must understand how surprised he was to once again see those eyes looking straight at him. He stumbled into the League meeting 20 minutes late, and the Chairman tsked impatiently.

"And as I was saying before, our new League Champion is Leaf Green of Pallet. As Gym Leaders and members of the Elite Four you have the responsibility of making sure she settles into the role and help her. An brunette stood at the front of the room, head tilted away, hair just obscuring her face. And when she looked around the room, and he saw those emerald eyes once more, maybe this was the feeling they called desire.

Giovanni

She reminded him so much of Delia. They possessed the same fiery determination, and the same witty sarcasm, and were twins from their long brown locks to their fierce green eyes. And, he supposed, that was his downfall. He shouldn't have underestimated the girl he almost called Deila when they first met. And after all, no matter how much he denied it, he was still in love with her, so it was inevitable that he would once again fall in love, with a girl 20 years his junior no less. Who brought down his entire criminal organization, and was the second ever person to ever defeat him. And Giovanni, arguably the most powerful trainer in Kanto, and most leader of the biggest criminal organization in the world, fell in love with a 19 year old.

But he saw the hatred in her eyes as she delivered blow after blow to his pokemon, his ego, his organization, his pride. Her heavyset determination to bring him down, let her destroy minion after minion without remorse. And he let her. So, he mused from his tiny cell, she had been his weakness. His only weakness. So when he found out she was Deila's daughter, it was hardly a surprise.

Lance

Her reputation preceded her. Her name was swept through lonely Hall of Fame eight hours before he faced her. His colleagues gave mixed responses and he thought had her all figured out. From Lorelei, she got jealousy. From Bruno, she received awe. From Agatha, Lance was told that 'she' was a lot like Agatha when she was young. So he had this image of a powerful woman, around Lorelei's age, with amazingly rare and powerful pokemon. So when a mere teenager walked in, it blew everything he had assumed out of the window. Then she chose a Raticate for her first pokemon, and all his strategies he had prepared were completely ruined and they were fighting brute, raw skill and pure luck.

But she battled with such fire, and communicated so flawlessly with her pokemon that he was left biting the dust. He always chose the ones better than him. First it was the Sinnoh Goddess Cynthia, then the Kalos Actress. And so he couldn't help but lust after this one too. And as she continued onto the Hall of Fame, he was left nurturing the wounds on his pokemon and pride, continuing to silently lust after the girl than had utterly demolished him.

Gary

His best friend. His other best friend's crush. His rival. And each time they battled, he would give a scathing remark, or a snide comment. Of course he didn't have a crush on her, she was his best frienemy since they were small. And it wasn't like they had much in common, him prefering to research and capture, like his grandfather, unlike Leaf who liked to train and battle. Yet there was always that attraction. And he could tell the feeling was mutual. And over the years that mutual attraction turned to love.

And from that love grew a marriage a family, and they grew old together.

She could of had any boy she wanted but she chose the lowly researcher from Pallet.


End file.
